Veiled Priests
Veiled Priests, known in Japanese as Kao o kakushita guuji (Priest with hidden face), are hostile male spirits in Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. Revered in All God's Village as the spiritual authorities, the veiled priests represented the four main families in the village's ceremonies and rituals. The veiled priests were charged with protecting the Twin Shrine Maidens and guarding sacred areas of the village, and they continued to uphold the village's spiritual customs even after death. They often attack Mio Amakura during her search for her sister and her investigation of the village's deepest, darkest rituals. Background The veiled priests acted as direct attendants to the head priest and ceremony master, the last of whom was Ryokan Kurosawa. They reported directly to the head priest any news of potential Kusabi sacrifices as well as the activities of the Mourners and Twin Shrine Maidens. They also helped to prepare and execute the Cutting Ritual and Hidden Ceremony during times of need. Prior to the events of Fatal Frame II, the veiled priests took part in the final Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. Due to Yae's absence the priests were forced to hang Sae and toss her body into the Hellish Abyss. Because it was improperly performed, the ritual failed and the Repentance occurred, killing all denizens of the village. The veiled priests were the first to face the Malice that poured forth from the abyss before it enveloped the entire village in darkness. The multitude of villagers, including the priests, continued in death to act out that fateful day, seeking out another sacrifice to appease the Abyss. Appearance Although there are many of them, the veiled priests all appear and sound identical. They wear the garb of Shinto priests (Kannushi) in all black, which is unusual of traditional priest wear. Their robe also has red trims and a red rope belt. Their most interesting features are their covered veiled faces and their skin, which is covered all over by sacred writings. They carry with them metal Buddhist staves (Shakujou) that jingle to announce their presence. Related items Spirit Stones *Glowing Red Crystal *Glowing Blue Crystal *Glowing Yellow Crystal Battle Frequent battles with veiled priests reveal set patterns in their behavior. They attack in two main ways: *Their main physical attack consists of a downward, overhead strike with their staff. This attack takes some time for them to execute, and in mid-arc they reveal a Fatal Frame chance. *Their second attack consist of swinging their staff forward and summoning projectile spirits from its tip. The summoned spirits are small, but they hone in on the closest target and can cause significant damage if neglected. The projectiles can be photographed to make them disappear, however this inflicts no damage to the priest. Although they move slowly, veiled priests frequently disappear, reappear and float around the player. Their staff and projectile attack also give them more range than other ghosts. They can become more dangerous when Mayu is present, as they often target and attack her directly, however, this also opens opportunities to ready stronger shots. Info Below is displayed the ghost's info according to the game's official guidebook. Chapter 4 First encounter *Location: Kurosawa House / Underground Storage *HP: 300 *Strength: C Second encounter *Location: Kurosawa House / Altar *HP: 350 *Strength: C Third encounter *Location: Kurosawa House / Master's Room *HP: 220 *Strength: C Chapter 5 *Location: Kurosawa House / random *HP: 180 *Strength: C Chapter 8 First encounter *Location: Minakami Village / Kureha Shrine *HP: 500 *Strength: A Second encounter *Location: Minakami Village / Intersection *HP: 800 *Strength: A Third encounter *Location: Minakami Village / Kureha Shrine / random *HP: 400 *Strength: B Final Chapter First encounter *Location: Kurosawa House / Rope Temple *HP: 400 *Strength: B Random encounters *Location: Kurosawa House / random *HP: 350 *Strength: A Trivia *An unnamed veiled priest was the first to witness Sae's and the Kusabi's return from the abyss. He saw their vengeful spirits after lifting his veil, before he and the other priests were killed. *Itsuki Tachibana wrote in his diary that the Pinwheel Crests used to open the path out of the village were handed down the four families of veiled priests. External links *http://fftranslations.atspace.co.uk/ff1ghosts.html Category:Ghosts Category:Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Ghosts Category:Hostile Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Male Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II Hostile Ghosts Category:Deceased